Star and Marco versus
by jino turtlegod
Summary: She's a magical princess from another dimension. He's the safe kid from Earth. And this is the story about them against...
1. Mewtide

**Mewtide**

 **000**

Star vs the Forces of Evil created by, registered, and copyrighted to Daron Nefcy , Disney Television Animation, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Star vs the Forces of Evil. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author, and Fans of Star vs the Forces of Evil .

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

 **000**

With a tired and undignified groan, Star Butterfly woke up and stared groggily at the pink canopy of her bed. Bleary-eyed, she looked over at her bedside table and noted that her alarm clock still showed that it was still early. She had woken up before her alarm.

"Ugh, I feel gross," she mumbled to herself uneasily as she turned on her side. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she felt the slimy wetness between her thighs. Confused and mortified that she may have accidentally wet her bed, she reached under her covers.

A few seconds after her horrified scream, Marco smashed through her door in a combat roll and came up in a fighting stance.

"Star! Are you all right!?" the teen-aged boy asked in panic as he scanned the tower for monsters.

Star sat on her bed in a daze. Her nightshirt and long blonde hair were disheveled. Marco relaxed as he couldn't find any monsters and went over to his best friend.

"Star, what's wrong?" Marco asked in concern.

Star mumbled something, a dazed look on her face; and then raised her right hand which was stained purple with some liquid.

"What's that?" Marco asked as he took her hand and gave the liquid a tentative sniff. "It smells like honey," he said as he stuck out his tongue and licked one of Star's fingers.

"Waaagh!" Star screamed as soon as she felt Marco's warm tongue touch her finger. She pulled her hand back as she jumped away from Marco. "Don'tdothatthatcamefrommy-" She stared wide eyed at Marco while cradling her hand and hopping nervously from one foot to the other.

"It's kind of sweet - like corn syrup," Marco mused. He paused as he noticed that the front of Star's nightshirt had big wet spot on it which was giving off the intoxicating sweet scent. "Oh."

Marco sat down on the bed and patted the area beside him, motioning for Star to sit down. The Magical Princess came over and squat down beside Marco before pulling her blanket over herself and leaning over to rest her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"It's OK, Star," Marco said as he wrapped his arm around Star's shoulder. "It's your Mewtide. It's part of your Mewberty and quite natural. Your body produces a liquid that is supposed to imbue any developing fetus with magic. Every four to six weeks, your body will purge the excess liquid from your body. I thought that you've already experienced it before and your mother would have explained it, but it's probably like human puberty and could have been delayed by all the stress of fighting mon-" Marco immediately shut his lips as Star's finger touched his lips to shush him.

Star's eyes glowed from beneath the blanket cowl she had made for herself. "My mother already explained it to me and I just freaked out now that it had actually happened because it's yucky, messy, and I feel blargh and it is a whole lot worse than I imagined it. But why do you know so much about it?"

Marco took Star's hand and gently held it away from his lips. "I read your 'Mewberty and You' book. After what happened, I figured I should at least know what to expect, especially since Glossaryck isn't exactly helpful unless you have pudding on you. I don't have pudding on me all the time."

The baleful glow disappeared from Star's eyes and they shone with their usual excited sparkles. "Oh, that's so cute, Marco... MARCO!" Star screamed as she looked in surprise at Marco who had frozen in the act of trying to put her hand into his mouth.

"Uh, sorry, I don't really know why I tried to do that," Marco replied nervously.

"Ok, it's all right," Star said as she looked at Marco. She smiled and looked at his deep brown eyes and felt as if she was being drawn into them. She felt his warm breath on her cheeks and noticed that they were now nose to nose. "But seriously, I will narwhal blast you if you try to lick my fingers again. It's creepy."

"Right," Marco briskly replied as he let her hand go. "Well let's get you into the shower and I'll ask Mom if she can lend you some feminine products until we can get you some of your own."

Marco grabbed Star by the shoulders and pulled her to their shared bathroom. He pushed her into the shower stall and closed the frosted glass door behind her. "Throw me your clothes and I'll put them in the laundry."

He watched Star's silhouette as she took off her clothes. She bundled up her clothes and was about to throw it over the partition when she suddenly stopped and then hung her clothes on the hooks inside the stall. "I'll put them in later. We're besties but it's kind of weird to have you wash my unmentionables - especially since they're all yucky. Can you do me a favor and get my bath robe and towel?"

"Ah, right," Marco said as he continued to watch Star's silhouette as she began to shower. He could feel his cheeks warm up as he watched the impromptu shadow play. He knew that it was wrong to think of Star as a girl since she was his best friend. But he stood transfixed as Star started to lather herself up, her small, soft hands traveling up and down-

"Marco? What are you doing here?"

"M-mom!" Marco turned towards the doorway, embarrassed to be caught ogling Star.

"Good morning, Mrs Diaz!" Star cried out in greeting as she continued to shower.

Angie Diaz was a patient and understanding woman who knew to give the children under her care a good measure of trust and responsibility. She knew her son was very responsible so she gave him some time to explain why he was watching their house guest shower. She blatantly ignored the fact that her son had a very impressive bulge straining against his jam-jams.

"Star just had her first Mewman period and I brought her into the shower since she was a mess," Marco explained. "And I should get her bathrobe and towel."

"Oh, dear, you've got something on your cheeks," Angie said as she tried to reach out to wipe away the purple stain on her baby's face. Mother and son were both surprised when Angie suddenly took an involuntary step away from Marco.

"M-mom?"

"Oh! That's strange," Angie exclaimed, as she entered the bathroom while giving her son a wide berth. "Anyway, go ahead and get Star's bathrobe."

"Star?" Angie asked quietly as soon as she heard Marco rummaging around Star's room.

"Yes, Mrs Diaz?"

"Is Marco always here when you shower?"

"No, this is the first time - he usually steps out when I'm showering, but sometimes I'm here when he's in the shower," Star suddenly paused as she was shampooing her hair. "Is it a bad thing?"

Angie smiled to herself, "No, it's perfectly all right. After your bath, I think we should call your mother."

 **000**

"Hello Star," Queen Butterfly greeted her daughter as the magic mirror connected. "... and Mrs Diaz," Moon added in mild surprise.

"Go on, Sweetie," Angie prompted Star.

"I had my first Mewtide, please don't be mad," Star pleaded in a rush.

The Queen's jaw dropped in shock. She daintily coughed into her hand to regain her composure before giving Star a warm smile. "There is nothing to be mad about, Star."

Queen Butterfly stood up and walked off screen. "Joffrey, please advise the King that he will have to take care of all of my schedules for the day and bring me the dimensional scissors."

Star and Angie glanced at each other and took a step back as a tear in the dimensions appeared. Queen Butterfly stepped into Star's room and opened her arms. Star hugged her mother tightly and Moon returned the hug affectionately as the Queen closed the dimension portal.

"Moon! Star!" King Butterfly shouted frantically from the mirror. "What's wrong! Should I call the guards?!"

"Hi Dad," Star said while her face was still pressed into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, hush, River. Nothing is wrong. You will have to take care of all the royal duties today," the Queen said as she gently stroked Star's hair.

"But-"

"Bye, River."

"Bye, Dad."

The Queen then reached back to press the end-call jewel on the mirror.

"Well, would you want some tea?" Angie asked.

"Star, is there a boy that you fancy here on Earth?" Queen Butterfly asked as she savored the tea that Angie had served. The three of them sat in the living room of the Diaz home. The Butterflies sat on the couch while Angie was on an armchair.

"Yes," Star answered truthfully, the hearts on her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink and she tried to hide it by sipping from her teacup.

"Enough to have his babies?"

Star and Angie choked on their tea.

"I will take that as a 'yes'," Moon calmly remarked before sipping her tea. "After Mewberty and after you have met a potential mate, your body will start filling your womb with the Water of Life. During pregnancy, your body transfers magic to your developing baby through the Water of Life. When there is no baby, then the accumulated liquid is then excreted when it becomes stale - and that is the Mewtide."

"My book just said it would happen after Mewberty, it didn't say it was triggered by... er, that," Star blushed some more.

Moon reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small book which she handed to Star.

"Mewberty and You - Princess Edition," Star read the title aloud.

"It has additional information about Mewtide and what to expect when traveling to other dimensions. Since you are a magical princess, the efficacy of the Water of Life is exponentially higher than that of any other Mewman woman not of noble blood." Moon looked intensely at her daughter. "Are you ready to have a baby?"

"Of course not! We're- I mean, I'm just fourteen!"

"Then you better stay away from your man on the first day of your Mewtide when the residual magic in the Water of Life is the strongest. The Water of Life is known to be an aphrodisiac to some non-Mewman species, humans being one of them. "

"Will that mean we'll get boys all over Star?" Angie asked apprehensively as she imagined having to board up the house and fending off a horde of hormonal boys like a zombie apocalypse.

"Oh, no. It's a targeted effect - unless Star has more than one potential mate," both women looked at the teenager.

"No! Just one," Star exclaimed with embarrassment. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Is it anyone we know?" the Queen asked as she patted Star's back.

"We can help keep him away until your period is over," Angie said.

"Just on the first day, it loses the effect after the first day and you can interact normally thereafter," Moon clarified.

Star looked at her mother and Angie evasively as she blushed furiously, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Honey, it's all right to be embarrassed, we're all women here," Angie said soothingly.

Star shot up to her feet, "No, I'm really going to be sick." She then ran to the bathroom and Angie and Moon can hear her retch.

"Is that normal during her period?"

"Not everyone suffers from it, but it is not uncommon," Moon replied as she sipped her tea, unperturbed. "This is really good tea."

"Thank you," Angie replied as she leafed through Star's book which had been dropped in the rush to the bathroom. "It says here that it causes other females to be repulsed by any male that has been in contact with another female's Mewtide."

"Well, not all species. Humans, again being part of the group that is affected." The Queen smiled. "It is similar to marking territory or in this case, prospective mate."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Any suggestion on how to keep Marco away from Star until tomorrow without embarrassing the both of them?"

"How did you..."

"I suspected as much," Moon sighed.

"They do make a cute couple," Angie replied wistfully.

"Yes, they do. And Marco has been a wonderful influence on Star - unlike that boy, Tom," Moon shuddered. "That was a disaster. Literally and figuratively."

"What are you guys talking about?" Star asked as she came back to the living room while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"We were just talking about your former boyfriend," Moon smiled.

"Ugh, in which case, I'll leave you to it. I think I'll lie down for a while."

"Star, I love you," Moon said with a smile.

"I love you too, Mom," Star said happily before dragging herself up the stairs to her bed.

 **000**

Star woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. A quick glance at the window told her that the sun had already set. She grumbled as she trudged over to her door but stopped as she was turning the door knob. "Marco, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Star," Marco's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Quickly thinking of the implications of what could possibly happen if she saw him at that moment. Marco's babies. Beautiful babies... Star quickly released the door knob as if it was burning hot. "Um, I'm not supposed to see you right now."

"I know, Mom explained it to me."

"Er, what did she explain?" Star asked nervously as she hoped it was not about the aphrodisiac effect of the Mewtide.

"You apparently have what amounts to magical cooties," Marco replied disbelievingly. "Which is probably why Jackie, Janna, and all the other girls were staying away from me the whole day."

"I'm sorry," Star said regretfully but at the same time relieved. "You were probably very lonely today."

"Yeah, a bit," Marco replied sadly. "Al and Ferguson were with me but it felt kind of sad without you."

"That's sweet," Star said wistfully as she placed her palm on her door, wanting to touch Marco.

"Speaking of sweet-" Star heard some rustling from the other side of the door. "Crack open your door, I want to pass you something."

Star bit her lower lip in agitation, but slowly opened the door but ready to slam it close if needed. She looked down as a brown paper bag was slid into her room and she felt the door being pulled close from the other side. She glanced at the door, making sure it was closed before she picked up the bag. It was full of feminine products and a small purple pouch with rainbows and unicorns on it.

"I'm not sure what to get you, so I asked Mom. The pharmacy lady asked some embarrassing questions. The pouch is so that you can have bring some supplies with you."

"I would have thought that you would have gotten me an emergency fanny pack," Star quipped.

"I thought a fanny pack would be inappropriate for a magical princess - it would have clashed with all of your dresses. I also got you some other supplies and put them in the emergency pouch."

Star opened the purple pouch. It had several bars of chocolate in it. She smiled widely at the sweets. "Chocolates! I love you, Marco!" She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide as saucers as she heard the words coming from her mouth.

"I love you too, Star," Marco replied without a pause.

"In a bestie sort of way!" they said simultaneously. They both laughed.

When Angie came up the stairs with a dinner tray for Star, Marco was sitting on the floor and leaning on Star's door as he told her about his day.

 **End**


	2. Questions

**Questions**

 **000**

Star vs the Forces of Evil created by, registered, and copyrighted to Daron Nefcy , Disney Television Animation, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Star vs the Forces of Evil. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author, and Fans of Star vs the Forces of Evil .

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

 **000**

She could hear her mother and Mrs Diaz talking and laughing. She wanted to go down and be with them since hearing her mother laugh was a very rare and special thing. But right now, not only was she feeling sick - she was deathly embarrassed to face the two mother-figures in her life.

Star Butterfly grabbed one of her pillows and screamed her frustration into it.

And this was all Marco's fault.

 **000**

Marco liked hanging out with Star, but he can freely admit that sometimes he just needs some time alone and that he didn't need to be joined at the hip to Star. Especially since Star was just waiting for a phone call. Marco was lying down on his bed and indulging in some comic book reading when he suddenly felt that he was being watched. He barely suppressed a shriek as he noticed Star standing silently by his bed. "Star! What did I tell you about knocking!?"

"Always knock when the door is closed because Marco may be having some 'Marco Fun Time'?" Star flatly replied as she absent-mindedly snipped the air with her dimensional scissors.

Marco's jaw moved silently in shock for a few seconds before he sputtered, "I never said that!"

"Oh yeah - it was your Mom," Star handed over Marco's phone which she had been keeping in case Oskar called for her. She loved the ring tone that Marco had set. "Jackie sent you a kit pic."

Marco grinned happily and looked at the cat photo. "Awww, isn't that cute," he said as he showed Star the photo of a fat, furry cat in a small box.

"Yeah, it's overloaded with cuteness," Star replied in a monotone. "So cute."

Marco frowned, "Give me a sec," he quickly typed a reply to his crush and sent it off. "OK, what's bothering you?"

Star sighed and flopped down on the bed beside Marco, her face buried into his pillow. "How do you know that you're really in love?"

Marco blinked. "Is this about Oskar?"

"The last time he called me was weeks ago, and we haven't seen each other at school since Monday..."

"Well, he might be busy, come to think of it, I haven't seen his car in the parking lot all week," Marco said thoughtfully as he lay back down.

"I wish we were as close as you and Jackie."

Marco looked flustered for a bit. "I can't really say that Jackie and I are that close... yet," he said wistfully.

Star looked at him through a part in her bangs, "Wow, Marco, you really do love her."

"I like her a lot," Marco clarified. "But, I don't really know if I love her. That's what dating is for... hey, can you open the door."

Star raised her wand and cast a silent spell to open the door.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Marco said without even lifting his head from his pillow. Mr and Mrs Diaz smiled woodenly as they stood right outside his door.

"Hi kids," Mr Diaz greeted with an awkward wave, "we were just going to remind you that you have to keep the door open when you're together."

"Oh well, we'll leave you two alone then," Angie said as she pushed her husband towards the living room.

"Bye!" both kids said in unison.

"Anyway," Marco said as soon as he was confident that his parents were out of earshot, "Why ask me? You're the one who has an Ex?"

"And that didn't really go well," Star groaned.

"Good point," Marco conceded. "Well, then... It's time for Dr Marco, PhD!" he cried out, raising his fist.

Star waited for a beat, before adding, "So, aren't you getting your glasses, paper, clothes, and book?"

"Nah, too lazy," Marco said as he continued. "So, what do you feel when you think that you're 'in love'?" Marco asked and made the appropriate air quotes.

"Well I feel tingly all over, my heart beats a lot faster, my mouth feels dry, and I want to impress him but I'm afraid that anything I do will make me look stupid and then he'll laugh at me and my life will end!"

"Wow, that's the same thing that I feel when I'm with Jackie."

"Yeah, but it's not really helpful since that's what I feel whenever I see a hot guy!"

"Er..."

"Except for you, if that's what you're about to ask," Star added quickly. "Though it's really a bit self-centered of you to think that you're a hot guy."

"I wasn't gonna say or ask that... I was going to ask if you really meant that you feel the same way that you feel for Oskar as you do for any other hot dude?"

"Oh, yeah..." Star said with some embarrassment. "But it feels a lot stronger when it's for Oskar..."

"Hmmm..."

"So? Any advice Dr Marco, PhD?"

"So, I'm not a hot guy?" Marco asked with some disappointment.

"You're just thinking about that now?!" Star exclaimed.

"Well, sorry! It's kind of difficult to ignore a blow to my self-esteem!" Marco complained with a hint of desperation. "I mean if I'm not a hot guy, what chance do I even have with Jackie?! Oh no! I'm doomed to be all alone and will spend my life in my parent's basement glued to a computer and little to no personal hygiene-"

"Argh!" Star threw up her hands in frustration. She sat up and grabbed Marco by his shirt front. "You are an awesome guy, do cool karate, have a nice bod, and my best friend! Half of the girls at school think that you're a hot guy, so don't think less of yourself, OK?"

Marco smiled, "OK."

"Hugs!" Star cried out before pulling him into a hug.

"Anyway, back to my question..." Star said, still hugging Marco.

"No idea," Marco replied wryly, his chin resting on Star's shoulder and his arms around her waist. "I just realized that I'm out of my depth."

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask the experts."

"Experts?" Marco asked with some apprehension.

"Yes, experts," Star said as she broke the hug and jumped off Marco's bed. "Your parents, duh!"

Marco felt a small heart attack, "And why don't we ask your parents?"

"Pfft! That would be aaaawkward!" Star sing-songed dismissively before grabbing Marco's hand and dragging him off down the stairs.

000

"Hi Mr and Mrs Diaz!" Star said as she dragged Marco to the dining area where Marco's parents were drinking cocoa and eating cookies.

"Hi kids, want some cocoa?" Mrs Diaz offered, subtly noting that the kids were holding hands again... not that it probably meant anything since Star was touchy-feely with Marco.

"Yes, please!" Star replied with her usual high energy. She let go of Marco's hand and pulled out her chair. Angie placed Star and Marco's mugs in front of them. "Thanks!"

"What's up?" Angie asked as she took a seat.

"How do you know that you're reeeallly in love?" Star asked as she bit into a cookie.

"Oh my, are you at that age to be thinking of romance already?"

"Yeah, but not with each other," Star and Marco chorused. Rafael's jaw dropped open, scattering cookie crumbs everywhere.

"We're kind of stumped, because I kind of feel the same way about my crush as I do other hot boys!" Star exclaimed. "Tingles, fast heart beat, dry mouth, feeling helpless and fear of embarrassment."

"But you're OK with Marco?" Angie asked.

"Pfft, Marco may be hot - or so half of the girls at school say," Star quickly amended, "but I don't feel that when I'm with him."

Angie and Rafael shared a glance.

"Do you feel jealous when another girl talks to your crush?" Angie asked.

"Well, no not really," Star said hesitatingly. "Am I supposed to?"

"Some people have complete trust that they don't become jealous or aren't the jealous type at all."

"If I may?" Rafael interjected. "You see Star, in matters of the heart you must not forget to think about what you feel. That is why the head is above the heart. The heart desires, the head directs."

Star listened at rapt attention, stars twinkling in her eyes. Marco sat stiff like board, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is this boy someone you will trust explicitly with anything? Can you trust him with your inner most secrets? Can he trust you with his secrets? Will you have each other's backs all the time? Will you go into danger for him? Will he go into danger for you?" Rafael's voice was becoming more excited as he warmed up to the topic.

Star and Marco looked at each other. "That sounds like best friends," they chorused.

"Well, yes, but then there's that added part where you would want to have mad, passio-ouch!" Rafael cried out as Angie kicked his shin under the table.

"Whaaa?" the kids chorused again.

"What your father meant to say was- do you think you would want to spend the rest of your life with that person? Right now, you would want to hug and kiss that person, but would you want to grow old, gross, and ugly with that person? And yes, you might want to have babies with that person."

"B-babies?" Star said with some apprehension.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm supposed to have a daughter to become the next bearer of the wand. And I just realized that the person I fall in love with will be king of Mewni and would be my general."

"And don't you think that Oskar would make a great king?"

Star found that all the Diaz family were looking at her and Marco squeezed her hand supportively.

"No, he'll make a terrible king and he's not general material at all," Star said, downcast. She finished her cookie and cocoa. "Thank you, but I think I need to go up to my room and sort things out."

Marco looked at star and then at his parents. Rafael and Angie gave him a smile and motioned for him to go after Star.

Marco caught up to Star at the landing and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, kinda. I'll need to think about this some more so..."

"Then I'll give you some space, but I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Marco."

Star was a bit surprised as Marco pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I'm allowed to hug you." Marco said defensively

"Yes you are, my general," Star whispered she hugged him back.

"What?"

Star pulled away from the hug, her hands resting on Marco's waist. "When I'm queen, I want you to be my general. Umm, you can refuse if you want to and I'm totally not forcing you."

"I'd love to, I mean to be your general. But isn't the king always the general?"

"Usually, but not always. Though the last time the king and general were separate people, we almost had a civil war."

"Oh good, it would have been awkward if-"

"Why Marco, don't you want to have mad, passionate..." Star said seductively as she trailed off and bit her lower lip. She slowly dragged her hands from Marco's waist up to his chest, her fingers running across his firm, developing muscles. Star had a strange look on her face as Marco took her hands and interlaced their fingers. Marco leaned forward and touched his forehead to Star's. Star covered her embarrassment with a laugh as she noticed Marco's mischievous grin. "You're such a tease!"

"You're one to talk, my princess," Marco said with a grin. He brushed his lips to star's knuckles.

Star blushed. "I'm happy about having you as my general."

"Me too."

Star pulled away from Marco and went to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. She covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

She then jumped into her bed and burrowed under the covers and tried to forget that she had briefly thought about having a little girl with blonde hair and deep, chocolaty eyes.

 **000**

On the night of her first Mewtide, Star had fallen asleep after eating the dinner that Angie had brought up for her. She woke up at the tentative knock on her door. She groggily opened the door and saw Marco standing outside.

"Marco! You're not supposed to..."

Marco placed his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and entered Star's room. The girl blushed as the familiar thrill of sneaking around coursed through her body.

"Star, what are you doing?"

Star blinked. She had been standing expectantly with her eyes closed. "Ah, nothing, just spaced out due to being awake so late at night." She was glad that at least she hadn't puckered up her lips. "What's going on?"

"Ferg just messaged me something," Marco grinned as he turned on Star's radio.

"...and this is DJ Oskar saying hi to all you night owls and for your..."

"So he's working as a DJ now," Star said, drowning out the rest of Oskar's monologue.

"Yeah, and I thought you'd be thrilled," Marco replied a bit surprised at Star's lack of emotion. "Oh! But then that means he probably won't be coming to school anymore and now I really feel like a jerk-"

Marco froze as star touched his lips with a finger. She used her other hand to turn off the radio. "Thanks, Marco. But I realized these past few days that I really just have a crush on him and I'm already all over him."

"Oh, a that's cool," Marco replied. "I should let you go back to sleep then."

"Yeah, good night, Marco," Star said as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Marco's cheek.

Marco turned red and touched his cheek. "Uh... that was new."

"Yeah, it is. See you in the morning. Good night, Marco," Star repeated as she gently pushed Marco out of her room.

 **End**


	3. Regular Days

**Regular Days**

 **000**

Star vs the Forces of Evil created by, registered, and copyrighted to Daron Nefcy , Disney Television Animation, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Star vs the Forces of Evil. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author, and Fans of Star vs the Forces of Evil .

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

 **000**

"Ok, Star, this is not a big deal. It's just Marco. Just normal, everyday Marco. It's just a normal day on Earth!" Star said to herself. "It's not like you couldn't sleep because you kissed him!"

"Riigght." She said to herself as she slowly opened the door to the shared bath.

"Good morning, Marco," Star greeted cheerfully as she entered the bathroom.

"Good morning, Star!" Marco replied.

Star froze as she saw Marco standing by the sink, a towel wrapped around his waist as he vigorously toweled his hair dry. Her eyes soaked in the freshly showered form of her best friend, moisture beaded on his skin, and the developing muscles on his chest and flat stomach, that he had been recently proud of, flexed whenever he moved. Her mind almost went blank as she smelled his mint infused shampoo.

"I'll be done in a bit," Marco said as he finished up. He blinked as Star hurriedly exited the bathroom.

 **000**

"Are you Ok?" Marco asked as they disembarked from the school bus. Star had been distant all through out breakfast and the bus ride. His Mom had even asked if they had a fight.

"I'm fine, Marco!" Star said a bit forcefully. She can't look at Marco without feeling a blush light up her face and it annoyed her.

Marco pursed his lips and bit back a retort. From what he knew about Mewtide, it wasn't supposed to be as awful as Earth menses but then again he was male and what did he know? He was not about to pick a fight with his best friend who was apparently very stressed, Mewtide or not.

"Hi Star! Hi Marco!" Jackie greeted as she rolled towards the duo on her skateboard. Jackie jumped off her skateboard and kicked it so that she can catch it out of midair.

Star watched as Jackie awkwardly took a tentative step towards Marco.

"Oh good! It's not happening any more," Jackie said with relief.

"What's not happening any more?"

"Our boy, Marco, had a virginity protection shield yesterday," Janna said as she popped out of nowhere and draped her arm around Star's shoulder.

"Can you please not call it that," Marco groaned.

"He had this invisible barrier that repelled any girls that stood close to him," Janna elaborated.

"Oh. That may have been my fault," Star said.

"Cool! Did you mark your territory or something?"

"Mark my territory?"

"You know, like stake your claim on Marcoland," Janna elaborated. Marco and Jackie looked aghast.

"I have no idea what you mean," Star said flatly.

"Well, that ruined the joke," Janna ruefully replied. "Any way, let's go ahead to class. I need to copy Marco's homework."

"Hey!" Marco complained as he noticed that Janna had his math notebook.

"Laters, Diaz! Jackie!" Janna winked at Jackie as she hooked Star's elbow and dragged the princess to class. "Come on, Star, these two have a lot of catching up to do."

"So, what happened yesterday? Marco said you had some personal Mewni stuff to deal with, " Janna asked conspiratorially as she led Star to the classroom.

"I just had the Mewni equivalent of your Earth period," Star explained as she looked back at where Marco and Jackie were having an animated conversation about something. She felt confused - upset and somehow happy for Marco.

"Ouch," Janna replied in sympathy. "Wait, is that connected with why Marco was girl-repellent yesterday? "

"Kinda?" Star admitted with some embarrassment.

"So you did mark Marco," Janna said with a smirk.

"He's just a friend," Star replied evasively.

"Yeah, right. We both know that you were the one who lied during your sleepover," Janna said off-handedly as she sat down and took out her notebook.

Star froze as she felt a chill run down her spine. "No I didn't."

"Pony Head and I talked before she went home. She had doubts about the cube being defective. We came to the same conclusion that, well, probably you were the one that was lying."

Star's pointedly refused to make eye contact as Janna grabbed her by the cheeks.

"So you never thought of kissing him or hugging him?" Janna quizzed excitedly. "No, wait, you do hug him -"

"I kissed him."

"What?!" Janna's jaw dropped.

"Just on the cheek!" Star said, blushing furiously.

"Pshaw, a kiss on the cheek's nothing," Janna said grumpily. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Unless! Did your heart skip when you kissed him?!"

"A bit," Star confessed. "I couldn't sleep afterwards."

Janna made a strangled gurgle and waved her hands frantically.

"Janna, are you OK?" Star asked worriedly.

Janna finally squealed and grabbed Star by the shoulders and started shaking her excitedly. "Do you know what that means!"

"What does what mean?" Marco asked as he entered the classroom with Jackie by his side.

Janna and Star visibly deflated.

"Oh… I forgot about that," Janna remarked as she fell back on her chair. "Nothing, Marco. It means absolutely nothing."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Star added as the school bell rang.

 **000**

Star found that she was distracted during class – more so than normal. Math was not very interesting to her and she was only able to barely pass because Marco tutored her. Said person now being the main cause of her distraction as she imagined herself just sitting back home and running her hands through his silky, soft brown hair - softer than a bundle of Mewni corn silk.

"Yeah, just like a laser puppy," Star murmured.

"Star, what are you doing?" Ms Skullnick asked as everyone looked at Star who was now standing behind Marco and was gently ruffling his hair.

"Stroking Marco's hair," Star answered, eyes wide in shock at what she was doing. "It's softer than a laser puppy," she further elaborated.

"Um, Star's going through some – er, stuff, right now," Marco quickly defended his friend.

"Yeah, she's sick. Really sick, it's a Mewman thing," Janna said as she stood up and grabbed Star by the shoulders. "I'll bring her to the clinic."

"I'll go with you," Marco offered, genuinely worried about Star's strange behavior.

"No! It's OK," Janna glared at the boy until he sat back down.

Ms Skullnick rubbed her temple. "OK. Janna, bring Star to the clinic."

As Janna hustled Star off to the clinic, she could hear the class breaking into laughter and Skullnick muttering about hormonal teenagers.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do for Star," the school nurse said with some confusion as the pair entered the clinic. "Xenobiology wasn't really a thing when I was getting my education."

"Do you have some chocolates?" Star asked, still dazed about what she just did. "Or sugar packets? I'd take anything sweet right now."

The nurse opened her desk drawer and gave Star a bar of chocolate. "Will you need, er, pain killers? Do they even work on you?"

"Yeah they, do. But no thanks - unless they can also dull my horrifying guilt at embarrassing my best friend in the whole wide world in front of the class."

"No, they can't."

"Too bad." Star tore open the chocolate wrapper and absently took a bite as the nurse and Janna looked on in worry.

"Can we have a bed? She's in shock." Janna said.

"Sure, I'll leave you girls alone. It sounds like you seriously need to talk," the nurse said as she ushered the two to the farthest bed and drew the curtains around it.

"Pegasus feathers!" Star exclaimed as she fell on the bed and hid her head under the pillow.

"It's not that bad," Janna said as she sat down on the bed and patted Star's back. "At least you didn't pants him in the playground. Marco's a tough kid, he'll live through it."

"I didn't even know what I'm doing anymore!" Star wailed. "I thought about running my fingers through his hair and then I was doing it!"

"You can be rather impulsive," Janna conceded.

"It was a good thing that I went out of the bathroom this morning before I licked him dry!"

Janna blinked. "Ugh, TMI, Star. Though I can relate."

"TMI?"

"Too much information."

"You can relate?"

Janna squirmed. "Well, I've known Marco since we were kids. Me, Ferg, and Al used to hang around Marco's house."

"What changed?" Star asked.

"I did," Janna said. "One day, I just became aware that Marco was a boy and that I liked him. And it kind of got weird. I wanted to be with him and talk with him all the time. I wanted his attention all for myself. I knew that he liked Jackie but since he was too timid to do anything about it, I was so sure that we'd get together. Then they got a girl exchange student. Then they spent so much time together and I felt left out. I got so jealous that I just stopped going over. It took some time before I could talk to him again without my chest hurting."

"Wait, so you lied during the sleepover!"

"Nope," Janna said as she lay down beside Star. "At the time the cube asked, I liked Eighteenth Century poet John Keats more than Marco. I guess he helped me get over Marco."

"Did you ever tell Marco?"

"Heck, no! It would have torn me apart if he outright rejected me," Janna pulled her cap down over her eyes.

"Do you still like Marco?" Star asked in apprehension.

"No! He's a such an uncool nerdy safety-freak," Janna vehemently cried out. Her beanie cap fell and Star saw the tears streaming down Janna's cheeks. "…except then he'll do something really awesome and kind and I'll fall in love with him all over again."

"Do you think I should tell him? Are you all right with me telling him? I'd really want to tell him but then I'm scared it will make things awkward. I don't even care if he doesn't like me that way," Star bit her lower lips. "No, that's a lie. I'm terrified that he doesn't like me that way. But I still want to tell him."

"You're very brave, Star. All's fair in love and war," Janna muttered. "You'll have to go against his massive crush on Jackie, but I think you do stand a chance. More than me at least."

"Janna, you're awesome too. Don't sell yourself short." Star drew Janna into a crushing hug.

"Thanks, Star Butterfly," Janna said as she felt Star shuddering as she silently cried.

000

Star grumbled as she felt someone shake her awake.

"Wake up, time to go."

"Marco!" Star's eyes shot open. "Don't go into a lady's room unannounced!" She cried out in outrage.

"You're not in your room," Marco said drily as he looked at Star sprawled quite unladylike on top of Janna who was still gently snoring. He quickly looked away as he noticed that Star's skirt had ridden up and exposed her stockings clad thighs. "Any way, school's over for the day. The nurse left an excuse letter for you and Janna." He took a look at the note. "Mewman fever."

Star jumped off Janna. "I need to get my-," Star paused as Marco handed her her spiky pink backpack. "Thanks, Marco."

Marco shook Janna. "Wake up, Janna."

Janna moaned, "yeah, do me harder, Marco."

Marco was not amused. "I know you're awake."

"Spoil sport," Janna said with a smile before opening her eyes.

"Here's your bag," Marco said as he handed Janna her backpack. "What do you have in there? Rocks?"

"Nope, my most precious," Janna said with a grin.

"You carry your 'John Keats – Complete Poems' every day," Marco was impressed.

"Every day," Janna confirmed.

"Any way, get off the bed so I can fix it up."

Marco handed his bag to Star and started on changing the bedsheets and pillow cases with spares that he had taken from the nurse.

Janna took out her thick poetry book and showed the inside cover page to Star.

"To Janna, Happy Birthday and lotsa love. Your friend forever, Marco," Star read the messy handwriting of a younger Marco.

A weathered photo of grade school-age Janna and Marco standing shoulder to shoulder and grinning widely was glued right below the dedication.

Star and Janna shared a sad smile.

 **000**

"Marco, I'm really sorry about petting you in class," Star said as she and Marco walked home since they missed the school bus.

"Nah, don't worry about it. After you left, the girls were all petting my hair and were saying it was silky soft," Marco said wryly. "I'm not really sure how I feel about that, but Jackie's fingers in my hair did feel nice."

Marco grunted as Star suddenly jumped on his back and he staggered a bit before regaining his footing.

"Star!"

"Give me a piggy back ride!"

"Onwards!" Marco yelled as he started running with Star whooping on his back. After a few blocks, he was regretting his youthful exuberance as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other.

"Thanks, Marco," Star said as she jumped off and caught Marco as he slumped forward. "Eww, sweaty."

"I don't know how your father can carry both of us and run," Marco gasped as he grasped at Star so that he won't fall to the ground.

"Aww, don't worry about it," Star said as she tightened her embrace. She was glad that with Marco's head on her shoulder, he couldn't see the extremely wide grin that had unconsciously lit up her face.

"Gimme a minute," Marco said as he huffed, trying to regain his breath.

"No hurries," Star said, still grinning as she patted his back, no longer minding his sweat. "No hurries at all."

They stood there embracing, resting in blissful silence under the afternoon sky.

Then the bicycle guy had to ruin it by riding by and laughing at them.

"Ugh, I need a shower," Marco said as they parted and he tugged on his hoodie and shirt as they stuck to his skin.

"Yeah, me too," Star said happily. She then grabbed Marco's hand and they continued walking back home.

"Hey, Marco."

"Yes, Star?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Star gave Marco's hand a squeeze. She felt happy as she imagined that he meant it as she meant it.

 **End**


	4. The Talk

**The Talks**

 **000**

Star vs the Forces of Evil created by, registered, and copyrighted to Daron Nefcy , Disney Television Animation, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Star vs the Forces of Evil. This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author, and Fans of Star vs the Forces of Evil .

No copyright infringement was in any way intended.

M Rating. For mature readers only. Some scenes, themes, language, and situations are not suitable for younger readers. Reader discretion is advised.

 **000**

Marco's eyes followed Star as she made another circuit around her bed, lost in thought. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Marco asked in concern as he sat on a beanbag by the window. He grabbed another handful of cheesy nachos and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though," Star replied, a hint of desperation clearly in her voice. While she would have love Marco's help, her current concern was about him and it left her confused on what to do.

Marco's brow furrowed in worry. "I-"

"Knock! Knock!" Angie said as she stood by Star's open door. She had a tray with tall glasses of iced tea. "Are you kids busy?"

"No!" Star said hurriedly as stopped her walk beside Marco.

"Yes," Marco replied.

Both teenagers looked at each other in surprise, not used to being out of sync with each other.

"I thought we were trying to figure out what's bothering you?" Marco whined.

"It's OK, Marco, I'd like to figure this out without Marco PhD's help," Star smiled wanly as she reached out and ruffled Marco's hair. "What can we do for you Mrs. Diaz?"

"I'd like to have a chat with you, Star," Angie said as she entered the tower and placed the tray on Star's bedside table. "Marco, your Dad needs some help in the kitchen," Angie smiled at her son and clearly wanted the boy out of the room.

Marco had a sick feeling in stomach as he quickly realized what was about to happen. With a sigh and a determined expression, he took a glass of iced tea and went to look for his father.

Star noticed Marco's expression. "What's that about?" Star asked as she sipped from her glass

"Star, do you know how babies are made?" Angie asked bluntly after she was sure that Marco was out of earshot.

Star nearly choked on her iced tea. "Mrs. Diaz! That's not something you talk about in polite company!" she cried out in mortification.

"So your mother didn't talk about it with you?"

"Not really, it's something I kind of understand. I often overhear the maids talking. And I've been planning on raising warnicorns so I've watched them being bred and helped in the foaling. I guess the, um, principles are the same," Star said with a bit of a blush.

"Well, then that will make this go easier," Angie said with a parental smile.

 **000**

Marco found Rafael standing nervously in the kitchen. "Hello, Marco, mijo."

"Mom said you wanted to talk?" Marco said as he put down his glass of iced tea and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ah, yes," Rafael nervously. He bent over to pick up several painted canvasses.

Marco groaned and raised his hands to stop his father. "Dad, stop please. You don't need to. You signed my permission slip to go to Sex Ed class at the start of High School."

Rafael gave a sigh of relief. "That's good! I didn't really feel comfortable discussing this."

Marco smiled. He also didn't feel like having the talk with his dad. "Want some frozen yogurt?"

"Yes, please," Rafael cheerily replied. "Oh, and you should keep this."

Marco looked aghast at the box of condoms his father placed on the table. "I don't think I'm going to need that."

"Hey, better to have it and not need it, rather than need it and not have it. Oh, and this is in no way explicit or implicit approval for you to behave promiscuously," Rafael said severely, albeit in a tone that hinted he had practiced the line several times.

"Er, thanks, I guess." Marco quickly snatched up the box and made it disappear into his pocket.

"Do you want to keep the paintings?" Rafael asked as he displayed one canvass.

Marco blanched. While being very explicit and not leaving anything to the imagination on the mechanics of sexual intercourse, it was tastefully rendered. He just had a bit of issue with the female figure having a passing resemblance to Star and the male figure… "I don't think Mom, will let me keep them," Marco replied as he tried to hide his blush by being busy looking for the Banagic Wand.

Rafael shrugged his shoulders and put down the canvas while waiting for his serving of frozen yogurt.

 **000**

Marco looked up from the magazine he was reading when Star entered the kitchen with a dazed look. "How'd it go?" he asked off hand as he closed the magazine. Rafael had already gone to his workshop.

"Earth sex is weird," Star said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "There's a lot of rules and preparation and it's not just to make babies."

"Do you want some Banagic?" Marco asked sympathetically.

"Yes, please," Star groaned as she lay her face down on the tabletop. "At least I now understand what Hope meant when she said she ships Ferguson and Alfonso."

Marco made a choking sound at the reference to his friends.

"Whoops!" Star lifted her head from the table. "That's supposed to be a secret, Marco! You're not allowed to tell them!"

"I won't!" Marco exclaimed defensively as he placed a banana into the Banagic Wand. Star rested her chin on her hand as she watched Marco extrude the white substance from the long, curved object. Her cheeks slowly flushed as she realized that the spurting action was similar to what Angie had been discussing with her just a few minutes ago. Star fidgeted in her seat and accidentally kicked over some canvasses that had been propped against the table leg.

"What's this?" she asked Marco as she picked up one of the canvas. Cowgirl, her mind immediately labeled as Angie had been quite descriptive about the common sexual positions. She looked at the naked female figure that had a look of ecstasy upon its face. A face that was kind of familiar. Her eyes were unconsciously being drawn to where the two figures were connected. She quickly committed the scene to memory. Star picked up another canvas. Missionary. She tore her eyes away from the decidedly explicit painting and saw that Marco standing beside her, a bowl of frozen yogurt held in his hands and obviously avoiding looking at her. With shaking hands, Star reached for another canvas-

"Star, may I have those paintings?" Angie asked sweetly as she stood by Star's chair.

"Oh, sure, Mrs. Diaz," Star said in embarrassment as she handed over the stack of paintings. Angie grabbed the paintings and went off to look for her husband so that they can have a little talk.

"Here you go," Marco said as he handed Star the bowl of froyo. Both teenagers flinched and quickly pulled back their hands as their fingers touched. The bowl dropped but Star quickly grabbed it from the air with just a bit splashing onto her fingers. Star absently licked the white goo from her fingers and noticed that Marco was looking at her. She gave him a sultry look, their eyes met as she continued licking the yogurt until her finger was clean. And then the moment passed and she could feel her face burning with embarrassment at her brazenness. Marco cleared his throat that was suddenly as dry as a desert, "Well, that was interesting isn't it? I'm not sure whether my Dad is a gifted artist or a creepy one."

"Both, I guess?" Star said as she spooned some froyo into her mouth, the chill doing much to alleviate the heat in her body. "Though, my breasts aren't that big." Star was a bit horrified, not sure what made her blurt out that comment.

"I think he had to age up the look a bit, because of some laws about depicting…" Marco sweated a bit, not sure why he was continuing the conversation. "Any way, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'll like you anyway." Marco made a full stop. It was a foot-in-mouth moment.

"Aw, that's sweet, Marco," Star said a bit uncomfortably.

"I think I need a cold shower now," Marco confessed as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

"Me too," Star admitted and stopped at Marco's horrified expression. "I mean, later, not at the same time with you!"

Both laughed at the same time, breaking the awkwardness between them.

Star watched as Marco went up the stairs and caught him glancing back at her. She smiled and ate her frozen yogurt. In the distance, the buzz of the wood-chipper could be heard.


End file.
